criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn the Knife
Turn the Knife is the forty-second case in Starlight Shores and the third one situated in the Solaris City district. Plot After hearing news that a murder had taken place in Dayiu's shop, Linda and player headed there to investigate. Upon arrival, they found the body of young Chinese woman Rose Yang, a knife sticking out of her neck. Three individuals were suspected for the murder during the first chapter: mobster Dayiu, successful hotel owner Sylvie Trent, and journalist Kiera Malone. The pair then received word from Alice that the victim's grandmother had fainted upon hearing the news of her granddaughter's death. Shop worker Tom Wei was also interrogated about the murder. It was revealed during the case that Sue was paying the victim as Rose was in major debt but would end up wasting it all down at the casino. Rose also stole Tom's belongings after he got a promotion at the shop and Kiera confessed she was in love with the victim but Rose rejected her. Sylvie was also angry at the victim after Rose had destroyed the lobby of one of her hotels while drunk. Sue, the victim's grandmother, was soon arrested for the murder. Sue explained that she decided to stop giving her granddaughter money as all she was doing was wasting it. Rose was furious and pushed Sue down the stairs of their home in anger. Sue further explained that she was in the hospital for weeks and upon being discharged Rose begged for more and more money. Sue decided to get revenge on her granddaughter and stabbed her in the neck in Dayiu's shop. Alexander Donovan was angered that Sue would murder her own granddaughter and commit a premeditated murder and decided to sentence her to fifty years in prison with no chance of parole. Post-trial, Adam asked for the player's assistance and explained that he was moving into Rose and Sue's old home as it was for sale but upon moving his possessions into the house, he noticed his psychology degree certificate had gone missing. After finding evidence linking Tom to the theft, they confronted him. He explained he believed the degree to be Rose's and took it as a way to get revenge on Rose stealing his possessions. When asked where he'd put the degree, he explained he'd thrown it away in the district gardens. Eventually, they found the degree and it was returned to Adam. Isaac also went with the player to investigate Dayiu's shop, much to her anger. Eventually, the pair found a crate of deliveries containing guns which were confirmed to have been bought by Geoffrey Salaverro at the weapons convention. The player confronted Dayiu about using the shop as a cover to store weapons and fined her. Andrew then gave the team the good news that he was able to have Dayiu's store closed. Isaac congratulated the player and reassured the rest of the team that this would be one of many victories against Dayiu and that they would find out what the Orient Walkers were planning. Summary Victim *'Rose Yang' (found with a knife sticking out of her neck) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Sue Yang' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a golden rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses smelling salts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears silver silk. *The suspect wears a golden rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears silver silk. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect uses smelling salts. *The suspect speaks Chinese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears silver silk. *The suspect wears a golden rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears silver silk. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer eats spices. *The killer speaks Chinese. *The killer wears silver silk. *The killer wears a golden rose. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chinese Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bag of Herbs, Flower Pot; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts) *Speak to Dayiu about the murder. *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Knife Sheath) *Examine Knife Sheath. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyse Red Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Examine Bag of Herbs. (Result: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (New Suspect: Sylvie Trent) *Ask Sylvie if she saw anything. (New Crime Scene: Gardens) *Investigate Gardens. (Result: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Kiera Malone) *Ask Kiera how she knew the victim. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Sue about her granddaughter. (Profile: The suspect uses smelling salts and eats spices; New Crime Scene: Yang Residence) *Investigate Yang Residence. (Clues: Faded Tapestry, Broken Slab *Examine Faded Tapestry. (Result: Chinese Writing *Analyse Chinese Writing. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Chinese) *Examine Broken Slab, (Result: Engraving) *Confront Dayiu about her threats to Rose. (Profile: The killer eats spicy food and uses smelling salts) *Investigate Counter. (Clues: Torn Paper, Plaque) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Brochure) *Examine Brochure. (Result: Writing) *Ask Sylvie about the victim's debt. (Profile: The suspect uses smelling salts) *Examine Plaque. (New Suspect: Tom Wei) *Ask Tom about the victim. (Profile: The suspect eats spicy food) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Porch. (Result: Notepad, Footstall, Broken Device) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Bank Account Details) *Analyse Bank Account Details. (05:00:00) *Ask Sue why she was paying the victim. (Profile: The suspect speaks Chinese) *Examine Footstall. (Result: Silver Cap) *Confront Tom about the victim stealing his belongings. *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Mobile Phone) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Mobile Phone. (04:00:00) *Confront Kiera about her flirty texts to the victim. (Profile: The suspect speaks Chinese, eats spicy food and uses smelling salts) *Investigate Fountain. (Result: Smashed Pieces, Torn Flag) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Ornate Vase) *Examine Ornate Vase. (Result: Siler Threads) *Analyse Silver Threads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears silver silk) *Examine Torn Flag. (Result: Chinese Flag) *Analyse Chinese Flag. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to They're Rising Up (3/8)! (no stars) They're Rising Up (3/8) *See what Adam needs. *Investigate Yang Residence. (Clue: Moving Box) *Examine Moving Box. (Result: Broken Frame) *Confront Tom about taking Adam's degree certificate. (Reward: Shop Clothes) *Investigate Gardens. (Clue: Torn Object) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Degree Certificate) *Return the certificate to Adam. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Chinese Shop. (Clue: Delivery Crate) *Examine Delivery Crate. (Result: Guns) *Analyse Guns. (05:00:00) *Confront Dayiu about the guns. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Solaris City Category:Starlight Shores